A Lot of History
by MissOceanBlue
Summary: Draco and Hermione used to be good friends, but their differences tore them apart. Now, what will happen when they come back to Hogwarts after the war? Maybe they will realize their feelings for each other aren't one-sided?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **First year**_ _:_

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and I have to say, I was quite impressed in that potions class. You practically knew all the answers."

11 year-old Hermione blushed a bit at that. "Well, I was very excited before school started so I did my research."

"Most of the kids here are really stupid," young Draco said with a haughty expression. "I know, most of them hardly even know the difference between the Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The two children giggled and gave each other knowing smiles.

 **ooooooooooo**

"Hermione, why would you be friends with those two dim-witted idiots?"

"Draco, don't call them that," Hermione said wearily. "Besides, they saved my life."

"Well, they're both just looking for attention."

Hermione recognized a ting of jealousy in his voice and said: "Don't worry, they'd never replace you."

"I never thought they would," Draco said snobbishly with a hint of relief.

 _ **Second year**_ _:_

"Hermione, I have to ask you something," Draco said. It was the afternoon after the first day of classes, and they were seated in the library, doing their homework. "What is is?" Hermione asked absent-mindly, thumbing through her potions book. "Are you a Mudblood?"

"What?" Hermione asked, suddenly not at all concerned by her potions homework. "W-well, I was telling my father about you, you know, how we're friends and everything," Draco stammered nervously. "And he said something about you being a Mudblood, you know, a muggle-born."

"Well, I'm certainly a muggle-born, but not a Mudblood," Hermione said furiously. "My father doesn't approve of muggle-borns," Draco said. "And what do you think?" Hermione asked him. "Well, I don't really approve of them either, but you're my friend so I don't mind."

Hermione, satisfied with his answer, said: "Well, there's nothing to not approve."

 **ooooooooooo**

"Draco, can't you at least try to be nicer?" Hermione asked. "No, I cannot. Potter is such an attention-seeking prat."

"Yeah well, your friends aren't that great either," Hermione said angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that. They're mean and selfish."

"Your friends are dumb and arrogant."

Hermione gave an annoyed huff, gathered her books, and left.

 **ooooooooooo**

Hermione and Ron were walking toward the Quidditch pitch, in a heated argument about the importance of History of Magic, when they spotted a crowd of green robes in the Quidditch pitch. "What are the Slytherins doing there? I though Gryffindor was practicing right now," Ron said. They hurried to the Quidditch pitch. "What's happening?" Ron asked when they got there. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" he indicated at Draco. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Draco said, sneaking a look at Hermione. They hadn't talked since the fight that had taken place in the library. "Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them." Hermione boiled up with rage as the Slytherin team doubled up with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," she said sharply. " _They_ got in on pure talent." She noticed with satisfaction the look of hurt that passed on Draco's face. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. He regretted the words the second they flew out of his mouth. The look of shock and hurt on Hermione's face was painful to see. But then it turned to sheer anger. A second passed and then chaos corrupted. But the only thing visible to Draco was the way Hermione was staring at him, as if the was shocked she was ever his friend.

 _ **Fourth year**_ _:_

"Umm… Hermione, can we talk?"

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked with annoyance. They had been in quite a fall out since that day in second year. Hermione refused to talk to Draco and after awhile, he felt to proud to try anymore and stopped asking for forgiveness. "I know I was an idiot that day, and I regret what I said." It was hard for him to even get that out. Hermione studied him. He had changed a lot since second year, grown taller and became a lot more good-looking. She knew how hard it was for him to apologize. "Fine, I accept your apology, but only if you promise never to call me that again."

After that, it took them some time to warm up to each other, but they were back to being friends and were both glad to finally be talking to each other again.

 _ **Sixth year (The day Dumbledore dies):**_

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall for dinner. That corridors were empty and silent. She had been caught up in her homework and hadn't noticed the time until she had suddenly realized the common room was empty. Harry had gone to one of his meetings with Dumbledore and Ron had gone out to practice Quidditch and was probably waiting for her in the Gryffindor table. She was busy imagining to herself what dinner would be served today (she was hoping roasted beef), when she saw a tall figure walking quickly towards the boy's bathroom. As a prefect fulfilling her duty, she followed the figure and stopped outside the doors to the bathroom. She could just hardly see the figure walk up to the sink. He looked in the mirror and Hermione gasped. It was Draco. And he was… wait was he? Oh no, she thought, realizing he was crying. She didn't know what to do. They weren't that great friends anymore. Everything had changed in fifth year, when Draco realized Hermione was keeping secrets from him. Hermione didn't want to, but she couldn't tell him about the DA. She had tried to explain to him that it was something important but he wouldn't listen. He was hurt. After they slowly fell apart, Draco had had a rough time. Hermione didn't seem to miss him at all, but he missed her terribly. He felt more alone then ever. Then, there was another, more terrible thing on his mind, and it was beginning to feel like his life was falling apart. Hermione made up her mind. "Draco?" she said softly. Draco looked up and in the reflection of the mirror he saw Hermione, standing by the doorframe to the bathroom. His heart fluttered when he saw her, and for a moment he forgot all his pain. But just like it left, it all came flooding back. "Go away," he said turning his back to her. She made no visible attempt to leave. "Go away," he said with more force, tears streaming down his face. It hurt Hermione to see him like this. She wanted to help him. Draco didn't know it, but she missed him too. He might not have been the perfect friend, but he made her laugh, and he was the only person that came even close to being as smart as her. She took a step closer. "Draco, tell me what's wrong," she said, barely over a whisper. As much as he hated her for breaking up their friendship, he really needed someone to confide in, and he knew none of his Slytherin friends would understand as she would. Hermione, taking his silence as a sign of surrender, came to stand beside him. "Please," she said, her eyes pleading. Draco took a deep breath. He had no idea how Hermione would react to this. He slowly rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. Hermione let out a gasp. There, tattooed a bit above his wrist, was the dark mark. She slowly backed away, terrified. "Draco?" she whispered, her eyes gleaming with tears. "I didn't want to," he said quietly. "He's threatening to kill my whole family."

Hermione was horrified. This was her friend, maybe even her best friend. "Hermione, listen," he started. "I don't support him, I really don't. He's forcing me." His voice became desperate. "You don't know what it's like until he's pointing a wand at your throat. It-" He broke down, small sobs emerging from his lips. She came back and put her arm around him. It broke her to see her normally confident friend in such a state. When he was calm enough to speak he said: "You can't tell anyone about this." Hermione remained silent, looking into his grey eyes. "Hermione, please. He'll kill me. Please." Silent tears were trickling down his face. A small tear fell from her eye and fell down her cheek. "Please." She nodded. They stood, silently staring at each other. Draco leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered close. It was a small kiss, short and gentle, and it took her breath away. Draco drew back, looking deep into her eyes. Without saying another word, she walked away, slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

 _Eighth year:_

 _Is when our story begins…_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I know that according to the real story Harry and Ron didn't go back to eighth year** **but this is fanfiction after all so... yeahhh**

Chapter 2

Hermione stepped onto the train and turned her head to look behind her. "Are you coming?" she asked the little group of friends behind her.

"A little patience never hurt anybody," Ron told her while looking around him. "Have you seen Ginny?" Hermione gestured towards the two people busy snogging behind them. "Ugh, come on, seriously?" Ron called at them with a look of disgust. Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, let them be, Ronald." She grabbed his hand and led him into the train. They found an empty compartment and put their stuff inside. "Listen, I'm going to go call Harry and Ginny or else they'll never find us. You stay here," Hermione told Ron and left the compartment. She walked back to the doors of the train, stuck her head out and called: "Ginny, Harry, you have a whole year full of snogging in front of you. For now, can you please get on the train." Harry grinned at her. Before she stuck her head back in the train, she caught a glimpse of grey eyes and blond hair. She was quite surprised that Draco decided to come back to school this year. He kissed his mother goodbye and started to turn around. Hermione quickly turned and stepped back onto the train. She didn't want Draco to notice her staring at him. "Come on, you two," she told Harry and Ginny, and motioned them to follow her. They entered the compartment and crowded inside. The train ride was pleasant. The four friends talked and laughed, telling each other what they hoped this year would bring.

Most of them didn't want to come back to school this year, but the profession of an Auror, what most of them dreamed of becoming, required them to complete their N.E.W.T s . Hermione had a secret dream of becoming Minister for Magic, but hadn't told anyone yet because she was afraid they would tell her she was being obnoxious. They were happy to see Hogwarts hadn't changed too much. The castle looked the same, and there was the usual bustle of students hugging and greeting each other after a long summer. To Hermione's surprise, many of the seventh years (now eighth years) decided to come back this year. They settled themselves in the Great Hall, and waited anxiously for the sorting to be over so that the they could finally begin the feast. After the sorting, Professor Mcgonagall, now Headmistress, rose to say a few words. "Welcome first years, and welcome back students. I'm pleased to see so many of you have come back after a difficult year. Eighth years, because of the slight complication with there being an additional year of kids, we had to make a small change. You will be learning your classes with the seventh years. Also, let me welcome our new head of Gryffindor house, Professor Hagrid!" Harry, Hermione and Ron clapped loudly along with the other Gryffindors, pleased that their friend was taking on such an important role. "I will resume my role as teacher of Transfiguration until further notice. Enjoy the feast!"

Hermione was so full she felt like she could explode. She followed the rest of the Gryffindors to their tower. She collapsed on her bed, exhausted and more than ready for sleep. But sleep wasn't such a restful thing ever since the war. There had been many nightmares. She knew other people had it worse. Harry had gotten to the point where he had to cast silencing spells before going to sleep every night.

She changed into her nightgown and settled in her bed. She was happy to finally be home.

New time tables were handed out that morning at breakfast. Hermione had selected 7 subjects for her N.E.W.T s . As a result, her time table was full to the maximum. Ron took a peek at her time table and almost fainted. "Hermione, you're unbelievable," he said.

"Indeed I am."

Hermione hurried to the Transfiguration classroom, followed by Harry and Ron. They didn't want to be late on their first class of the year. Surprisingly, many students had decided to take Transfiguration. It wasn't a class that was normally taken by many people for N.E.W.T levels. Professor Mcgonagall entered the classroom and immediately everyone quieted down. "Good morning students. I am thrilled so many of you stayed with me for this year. Now, let's begin. Today we will learn a simple conjuring spell. The incantation is: Geminio. It causes a certain object to duplicate. There are a few dangers in..." Hermione already knew this spell and had successfully casted it. She sunk in her thoughts and was beginning to dose off when she heard Mcgonagall say: "Today we will be practicing this spell on a simple goblet." Oh, the irony. Goblets were passed around the class and murmurs of the incantation filled the room. Hermione got the spell down on her second try. Looks of jealousy were shot at her from all across the room as Professor Mcgonagall praised her on her success. After a couple of minutes Mcgonagall went back to the front of the class. "Homework," she said loudly so that she would be heard over the noise of the class. "is to practice the spell on any little object. See you next lesson."

"Hermione, how the hell did you do that spell?" Ron asked her that night in the common room. They had just finished dinner, and were sitting around a table in the common room, doing homework. "Just practice and concentrate," Hermione told Ron absent-mindly. She was scribbling furiously on a long piece of parchment, writing an essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Hermioneeeee, helpppp," Ron whined loudly. "You know what, on second thought, I'm going to the library," she said. Before anyone could argue, she picked up her books and fled the room. The library was full of students. She found a quiet table far from the noise and dropped her books noisily on the table. She was awarded with a stern look from Madam Pince. Hermione reopened her book and parchment and continued working. It wasn't long before she dotted her last period in triumph and finally looked up.

There, sitting alone just a few tables away from her, was Draco. He was lost in a book, barely moving except for the occasional page-turning. She studied him for awhile. His hair was still blond, his eyes were still grey, but there was something different about him. His face had lost all traces of childhood. It looked as if he had forgotten how to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up early Saturday morning. She felt fresh and happy. The first week of school was over, and she still hadn't experienced any life-threatening incidents. It really was a school record. She bounced out of bed and quickly got dressed. She quietly crept out of her dorm as to not wake the other peacefully sleeping girls. She settled on a couch in the common room, patiently waiting for Ron and Harry to wake up. But, when after fifteen minutes of waiting she was still sitting on the couch in the common room, she decided to go wake them up herself. She figured that after what they had all gone through together the previous year, the other boys wouldn't mind so much that she was entering their dorm while they were sleeping. Or maybe on second thought, she would just try not to wake them up. She tiptoed into the boys dormitories, trying as much as she could not to look at the other boys curled up in their beds. She was a girl, after all, and respected their privacy. She approached Harry's bed first because she knew he would be easier to convince. When she got close to his bed, she felt a familiar sensation in the air. Right, she had forgotten. She gently nudged Harry, but when he didn't even stir, she shook him with a bit more force. Harry shot up and she took a step back; she hadn't been ready for that reaction. Harry's eyes were wide with fear for a moment, but then a wave of calm came over them and Harry took a deep breath. Hermione scolded herself for being so foolish, she should have anticipated that reaction. How many times in the past year had Harry been woken up because of a nearing danger? Harry grabbed his wand from his bedside table and lifted the silencing spell he had casted the night before. The sensation Hermione had felt earlier immediately died down. "Merlin, Hermione, you scared me."  
"Oops," she said sheepishly. "I got up early and I want to go to breakfast." "Well, go to breakfast then. No one's stopping you." "Come on Harry, please wake up," Hermione said. She gave him a small pleading pout and fluttered her lashes. "You're impossible," Harry informed her, while he stretched and got up. She gave him a big smile and said: "I know." Satisfied, Hermione moved to the other side of the room and neared Ron's bed.  
"Ronnnnn," she whisper-shouted at him. "Ronnnnnnnnn!" He stirred lightly. Hermione took a pillow from Harry's bed and wacked Ron with it. "Blimey, 'Mione." he said sleepily, barely opening his eyes. "How did you know it was me?" she asked him. "Who else could wake me up this early in the morning with a pillow," was his answer. "It's not that early," she said and wacked him with the pillow again. "Get up." Ron simply arranged his blanket and cuddled back into a sleeping position. Hermione lowered herself down and whispered in his ear: "If I don't see you down in the common room in five minutes, I will tell your mother that you transfigured her favorite robes into a broom." With that, Hermione got up and started to leave the dorm. But due to all the noise, some of the other boys had woken up and were very curious to know why there was a girl in their room. "Hermione? What do you think you're doing here?" Seamus asked her. Hermione froze and could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. "Oh, I was just leaving," she answered without turning around. "You were in here while we were asleep?" Neville asked her, shocked. "I think that much is obvious," Harry said, chuckling. "Hermione!" she heard Neville start to say but she fled the room. She waited for them in the common room and after a few minutes her two best friends came down the stairs, laughing at some stupid joke. "'Mione! Neville and Seamus are furious! I think this is the first time I've ever seen Neville mad," Ron said, snorting. "Well, I'm sure he'll get over it," Hermione said and put an arm around each of her friends. "Come on, let's go to Breakfast."

The Great hall wasn't full at this hour, it contained mostly first years who didn't sleep in late and older kids who were studying. The trio settled at the Gryffindor table and piled their plates with food. Well, Ron did. "So, how's your homework situation?" Hermione asked the two. "Wonderful," Ron said while taking a huge bit of his toast. "Really?" she asked doubtfully. "Well, um, we were saving some of it for the weekend, so that we don't get bored." "Right," Hermione said sarcastically. She looked at Harry who gave her an innocent smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to eating. The conversation settled to Quidditch, news and gossip. "I'm going to the bathroom," Hermione said after awhile. "Meet us in the common room after," Harry told her as she stood up. She walked out of the Great hall and started down the corridor to the girl's bathroom. She was humming a new song that the legend band "Weird Sisters" had announced that summer. Ginny, who was crazy for them, had sung it none stop at the burrow the whole summer and had driven everyone crazy. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going and stumbled on something. She caught herself from falling just in time and steadied herself. She finally looked down and saw that it wasn't a _something_ , it was a _someone._ And it wasn't any someone, it was Draco Malfoy. "I'm really sorry," Hermione said, embarrassed. "Whatever," Draco said. He was sitting on the floor, legs curled up in front of him, a book in his pale hand. Hermione stared at him. "Well?" he asked her, irritated. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know how to start the conversation. "Does it matter?" he asked.  
"I mean, why aren't you at breakfast?"  
"It's not like I have anyone to sit with," he said quietly, his grey eyes flickering.  
"Sure you do, you have lots of friends."  
"Dammit Granger, can you leave me alone?" Draco burst out.  
"I see we're on last name terms now," Hermione said. Draco didn't say anything and went back to his book. Hermione gave a dry chuckle. "Why do I even try?" She continued to the bathroom, her good mood from the morning flushed down the drain.

 **a/n: I know this chapter was kinda short; I'll try to make my next one longer. Also, please please PLEASE review. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked him, smiling slightly at how nervous he seemed. "In private... please." Hermione's brows burrowed in confusion but she followed Ron as he led her out of the common room and into an empty classroom. Ron closed the door behind them and Hermione began to worry.

"Ron, is something wrong?" She touched him lightly on the shoulder to comfort him but he gently shook her off. "Hermione, you know I love you and you and Harry are my best mates in the whole world, right?"

"Ron, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked jokingly, because Ron didn't usually walk around sprouting love declarations at people. "I'm great, I'm positively wonderful," Ron said. He took a deep breath, as if bearing himself. "When you were staying at the burrow this summer, do you remember we talked about... well... us?"

"Of course I do Ron, we both agreed that for now it would be better if we remained friends." A look of relief passed on Ron's face before he answered. "Right. Well, I just wanted to check that it's okay with you before I do anything."

Hermione was confused but she was used to this kind of rambling. She did have two boys for best friends after all. She knew she just had to stay patient and ask. "Do what, Ron?" Now Ron was becoming nervous again. "Well, uhm, you see...I kind of...I mean, you're really great and everything...and also pretty, you're really pretty, I always thought so, actually a lot of boys think so...but that's not really the point because I don't like you...I mean I like you just not like that and... umm..."

"Merlin, Ron just tell me who you like already," Hermione said, shaking her head and muttering to herself that these boys really do need to get some help already. "How do you know I like someone- never mind," he said quickly as Hermione shot him a face of pure exasperation. "Umm...okay fuck it I like Lavender." Ron looked at her intently, awaiting her response. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ron? Lavender?" Ron smiled at her sheepishly. "Yeahhh?"

"Ron, you're a great guy, honestly. You're attractive-" they both blushed a bit as the words came out of her mouth but Hermione pushed herself on. "You're- well you're smart most of the time, you're funny, you're kind and I really think you can do better than Lavender," she finished, though she knew it wouldn't do any help. "That's just the thing 'Mione, I don't want to. And Lavender, well, she may seem kind of...umm...dumb-" They both chuckled at that. "But she's really sweet, and I even feel smart next to her," he said, smiling. Hermione smiled back. "Ron, I don't care who you date as long as they make you happy, however cheesy that would seem."

"Cheesy? What do you mean?"

"Never mind, just a muggle phrase," She said, smiling to herself. "So you really wouldn't mind if I started dating her?" Ron asked. "No Ronald, I wouldn't mind," Hermione said, laughing as she pulled her friend into a hug.

 **a\n: I know Lavender is supposed to be dead but I need her alive for this fanfic so I have awaken her from the dead. Also I know this was another short chapter but I just had to get it out of the way. Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Alright, so I might have not uploaded a chapter in half a year... oopsie. I'm super busy with school, and kind of forgot about this fanfic. But here I am, and I've decided to try to upload once a month now. For those of you who are reading this, thanks for still being here :)**

Chapter 5

Hermione felt bitter the whole week but tried to ignore it. It wasn't like Draco, or should she say Malfoy, was that important to her. All she could think about was that face of his, his voice echoing in her brain. "Dammit Granger, can you leave me alone?" She was almost sure she had seen tears in his eyes... Ugh great, she was thinking about it again. She looked up from the book she was trying to read and surveyed the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couches with Seamus and Dean, snorting with laughter, probably at some dumb joke. She spotted Ginny quietly walking up the stairs to her dorm and decided that it was time for a girl talk. She and Ginny had always been really good friends but this summer they had become like sisters. They had talked for hours about everything: school, boys and life after Hogwarts. It had been nice to have a girl to talk to. She loved Harry and Ron to death, but sometimes a girl just needs another female that knows what she's going through.

She sprung up from the couch and called out: "Ginny!" The redhead spun around and caught her eyes. She smiled and Hermione caught up with her. "Listen, I really need to talk to you."

"Come up to my room," she said. The girls entered Ginny's dorm and sat on her bed. "What's going on?" Ginny asked warmly. "Boy trouble," Hermione sighed.

"Oh sweetie, bring it out." Hermione laughed. She already felt better. "It's kind of complicated, actually." Ginny waited patiently as Hermione thought of the best way to tell Ginny what was going on. "So... I'm not sure I told you this but... in sixth year Draco and I kissed." Ginny's eyes widened with shock. "We didn't really speak since then because it was right before Dumbledore's death. He left with the Death Eaters and then there was the war. I've been trying to talk to him since the beginning of the year but he always looks angry or sad." Ginny's look of shock hadn't faded. "Wait, you're telling me you like Malfoy?"

"Well, I'm not sure I like him. I sure as hell used to. But I'm just really confused."

Hermione finally looked at Ginny to see her response. She had been staring at her hands till now. "You like Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? As in the boy who's been mocking my family for years and called you a mudblood in second year." She said the last one as a statement, as if answering her own question. It was then that Hermione realized how that would sound to Ginny. Ginny hadn't known the boy Hermione knew all those years. She didn't know that Draco was Hermione's first friend in Hogwarts. The one who had stayed up late with her studying for exams and had midnight conversations hiding in the library after everyone went to sleep. She tried to think how she could explain this to her friend, the one that's family pride got bruised by the boy Hermione used to have a crush on, and might still have. "You didn't know him like I did. Yeah, he's a jerk most of the time and dislikes some people because of their blood status. But part of that is only because of the way his family taught him. And anyway, you gotta admit he's hot." She added the last one to try to lift the spirit of the conversation, adding a little smile. It didn't do any good. Ginny had her "Ready to Argue" face on and that was not a good sign. Hermione knew her friend, and she knew that she was one of the most stubborn people her age. That girl could argue for hours, and wouldn't stop until everyone agreed with her. "Exactly, he's a jerk that dislikes people because of their blood status. How could you possibly like a person like that? And anyway, how did you get to the situation of kissing him?"

Well, this wasn't going as planned. " We were friends since first year. I guess you guys never saw us together because it was mostly a midnight chat relationship and I never saw a reason to tell you. We mostly talked, I guess. We talked about everything. Not like you and me, more practical. That's him, I suppose, very practical. We needed each other, we both needed a friend that shared each others love for learning." She wasn't ready to tell her exactly what happened that day when they kissed. It was too private and anyway, Ginny didn't need a reminder that Draco was a Death Eater at the moment.

"That's it, I guess. We were talking one day, and he kissed me. We haven't talked since." Hermione was blushing by now. Her face felt hot and she pressed her cold hands to her cheeks to cool them. They were both quiet for a moment, each girl in her own thoughts. Ginny broke the silence. "I had no idea you two were friends." Hermione shrugged. "No one really knew, I think."

"You continued to be friends with him, after everything he did to you and to pretty much all your friends? I mean, he's been harassing Harry for years," Ginny said.

"I think he was always jealous of us. I mean, yeah, he's rich and has a huge house and parents, unlike a lot of us, but he was forced into darkness the minute he was born. He never really had a choice to choose. I mean, hell, Voldemort lived in the Manor for the last year or so. I can only imagine what that feels like, not feeling safe in your own home. He's really smart, once you get to know him. And I saw something in him that others didn't I guess. His stupid remarks and all the horrible things he did? It was mostly because he wanted to feel powerful. He didn't have power over anything else in his life."

Ginny was looking at her intently, a thoughtful look on her face. "You're really smart, you know that Hermione? You think about things all the way, you don't settle for what everyone else thinks." Hermione cracked a smile. "Well, you know me," she joked.

They were quiet for another minute. "So you haven't talked to him at all this year?" Ginny asked. "I mean, I've tried talking to him, but he seems angry all the time. I don't think I've done anything that could possibly anger him. We need to talk, I mean what was that kiss all about?"

"I guess you should catch him sometime you two are alone, and just ask him directly." Ginny's amber eyes stared directly into her own. "Be careful though, I'm not sure being alone with him for too long is such a good idea." Hermione rolled her eyes at that. "I'm serious Hermione, you were friends once, but things have changed."

Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks Ginny, you always have great advice, especially in boy problems."

"That's how I get the best of them,"Ginny flipped her hair jokingly and smiled.

"Don't get the wrong idea though, I still don't like Draco at all."

"Don't worry, I'm not that optimistic."

As they both walked out to the common room, Hermione replayed their conversation in her head. It had been a good one after all, but one thing Ginny had said echoed in her mind. "You were friends once, but things have changed." Too bad that sentence was much too true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monday morning, while she was getting dressed and heading down for breakfast, Hermione decided that she would stop worrying about Draco all together. He obviously didn't want to talk to her, and in reality, she couldn't really picture them together. I mean, come on, it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He just wasn't the kind of people she hung out with. But her plan didn't last long. In fact, it ended abruptly the second Professor Binns said the words: Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Of course they would be paired to do a project together in History of Magic. Hermione glanced around the room, looking for a blond head. She caught Draco's gaze from the back corner of the room and quickly looked back to the Professor. Professor Binns was reading out the other pairs but Hermione was too busy with her own worried thoughts. How could it be, that just a mere hour ago she had decided to clear her mind of worries about the Slytherin and she had already been paired with him on a project and therefore forced to talk to him and study with him? It was as if no matter what she did, she just couldn't have one calm day without boy trouble, girl trouble, school trouble, or having her life risked. "And now that you all have your pairs," Professor Binns drawled in his deep, tiring voice, "here is your project. You must pick one of the many important people we've learned about that took part in the First Muggle War. You are to write a day in the life of this person. No need for: He woke up at six forty five in the morning and then brushed his teeth. Describe his job, and give examples for things he would have been doing at that time... I hope you're all writing this down." There was a moment of bustle as students took out parchment and opened ink bottles. Obviously, Hermione had already been writing everything the Professor was saying, so she took a minute to ponder at this project. It was interesting, probably the most interesting project they had ever gotten in History of Magic. But it was a bit childish as well. After all, this was their N.E. year and they should be focusing on studying, not creative writing. "As I was saying, describe everything you deem necessary. The project should also include a summary of who this person was, his role in the war and his accomplishments. Use your information from previous classes and the notes you took in class. In addition, explain why you chose this particular person to study and write about. The length of parchment required for this project is about a foot and a half long. I'm giving you till the end of the class to discuss ideas with your partners. Good luck," and Professor Binns retreated to his seat. Again, there was a whirl of movement as students scraped back their seats and moved to sit next to their partners. Hermione cautiously stood up and turned to face the back of the classroom. Draco was doodling on his parchment, not meeting her eye, so she began to walk over. She reached his desk, and when he still refused to look up , she executed a classic throat clearing. Draco glanced up, unable to ignore her anymore. "Hi," Hermione said. "I don't know if you were paying attention, but we're partners." When she still didn't get any response, she added: "For the project."

"Well, that's great to hear," Draco muttered. Hermione decided to ignore his comment and sat down. He clearly just wanted attention. "I've got a lot of ideas on who we should pick, but we should go to the library after classes and do a bit of research and then decide who's best. Can you meet at the library at five?" Hermione looked at Draco, not letting him see how nervous she was at talking to him. "Yeah, whatever," Draco said, just barely audible. "Great then." There was a girl sitting in her seat and all the other seats were taken, so they spent the rest of the class awkwardly doodling in their parchments and not speaking to each other.

Hermione stepped into the library and looked around. She was relieved to see Draco slumped in a chair near a table, his nose stuck in a book. She walked over and sat down across from him. She waited for him to acknowledge her, and when he didn't, she took the book from his hands and put it aside. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily, his face turning red. "I've had enough of you ignoring me, we have a project to do, so let's just get it over with." "Git," he muttered.

"You know what, I get that you're mad at the world and frustrated with your miserable life, but why don't you stop feeling so bad for yourself and be nice for a change?" Draco's face scrunched up in confusion and anger. "What's that supposed to mean?" Now it was Hermione's turn to mutter. "Nothing," she said in annoyance, looking around to see raised eyebrows and bewildered faces staring at her and then quickly looking away. "Whatever, let's just get on with the project. The books we're looking for are this way," she said and started walking. She looked behind her and saw that Draco was still in his seat. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Draco, can you stop ignoring me for one second and help me do this project." "I have the book we need here," Draco said calmly. "Oh," Hermione said, embarrassed. She was pleasantly surprised that Draco had taken interest in the subject and had started researching without her. "Well then." She walked back to her seat and plopped down. "Have you found anyone interesting?" she asked him. The rest of the afternoon went by surprisingly well and in the end they decided on the Head Auror at the time, Meryll Aubrey, who caught many dark wizards that, at the the time, committed mass murders in public muggle places. They decided to meet again the day after, and Hermione walked to the Great Hall for dinner, feeling relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: This whole chapter in going to be from Draco's p.o.v just to spice thing up a bit and show you Draco's perspective of things. Also, thank you to all of you who followed and favorited the story. Love you! But please please review! You know how I love those reviews ;)**

Chapter 7

Draco sat alone at the Slytherin table, reading a book and barely touching his breakfast. Sadly, not many of the Eighth year Slytherin students had come back to redo their seventh year. Many of them were left parent-less due to their parents being Death Eaters, and chose to make a new life for themselves instead of going back to Hogwarts. Draco missed his friends, he missed having people to talk to, people who understood him. Of course, the person he felt that most understood him was sitting on the other side of the Great Hall, but he couldn't very well just go and talk to them at the moment, or at all for that matter. Draco missed Hermione. A lot. He missed their midnight talks. He missed her laugh. He missed those times when they were both rolling around the floor of the Library, laughing so hard no voice came out, gasping for air and trying to quiet themselves as to not get caught. Well, it didn't do well to dwell on the past. Not that the future looked very promising. Draco planned on finishing school and moving somewhere, possibly Germany or France, somewhere no one knew him or his father. He needed to get away from this life, from all the memories of his father and of the Dark Lord. Of course, he knew moving away wouldn't make the nightmares go away. But he was hoping those would pass eventually as well.

Draco looked up from his book and threw a scornful glance at his breakfast. Normally, he would wolf down his french toast and sausages but it didn't seem like it was worth the time and energy and anyway, Draco wasn't hungry. He carefully slipped a bookmark into his book and stood up. He caught Hermione's eye as he walked past the Gryffindor table on his way out of the Great Hall. He held her gaze for a moment until Ron punched her in the arm and she turned back to her friends, the serious face that had met his turning into a smile. 'It doesn't matter, in a year you'll be gone from here for good, and you won't remember any of these people,' Draco reminded himself. He headed down towards the Slytherin dorms. Most people probably thought the Slytherin dorms were depressing, what with them being in the dungeons and all. But in reality, most of the Slytherins felt perfectly at home there. They had a certain refreshing atmosphere about them, though that probably had to do with the chilly air of being underground. There were a few students in the common room, mostly ones that needed to finish homework or others that needed to prepare themselves for another day full of noisy, dim-witted students.

Draco entered his dorm, a nice, neat and quiet room. He just stood there for a moment, thankful for this one place where he could just be with himself and his thoughts. Since many of the Slytherins hadn't come back to Hogwarts, Draco had this dorm all to himself. On the first day back at Hogwarts, Slughorn had asked all of the Eighth years which one of them wanted his/her own dorm. Many students had raised their hands, but quickly brought them back down when they saw Draco's hand raised. It seemed he still had that effect on people, a Malfoy trait given to him by his father. Draco climbed onto his bed, suddenly feeling his eyes heavy with lack of sleep. He decided to let them close for just a moment. Surely, a little rest would be enough to hold him through the rest of the day.

Not less than twenty minutes later, Draco was hurrying down the hall to the Potions classroom, cursing himself for letting himself fall asleep. As he neared the classroom, he slowed down and caught his breath. Then, he cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. He was greeted with the sound of boiling potions and staring faces. He felt his face go hot and he quickly looked down and clenched his fists, feeling his nails digging into his skin. "Hello Draco, come in quickly, please. We are brewing Shrinking Solution. Grab some ingredients from the table and begin," Slughorn said in his thick voice and continued to amble around the room, peering down at the student's cauldrons. Draco picked the required ingredients and settled at a table occupied by two Seventh year students and Seamus Finnigan. Draco started boiling water in his cauldron and already felt himself start to relax. He opened his book and flipped through the pages until he got to the right page. He skimmed through the instructions. It looked easy enough. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work. As he was chopping some daisy roots, Draco looked up and glanced around the room. Finnigan looked like he was having a particularly hard time. Draco snorted to himself. If Snape was here he would be horrified at who Slughorn had let continue to N.E.W.T level. The room began to fill with the tangy smell of the potion and Draco reminded himself that he was behind most of the students. He quickly dropped the daisy roots into the cauldron and noted with satisfaction how they dissolved into the liquid, just like the book said they should. He was Draco Malfoy after all, and although many things had changed after the war, he still remained the Prince of Potions.

Later that day, Draco was sitting around one of the tables in the library, hunched over his Transfiguration homework. He brushed his hand through his hair with exasperation, wondering to himself why he ever felt the need to continue with this subject to N.E.W.T level. Of course, he knew exactly the reason why he picked it. He remembered Lucius's exact words that afternoon before he left for his fifth year at Hogwarts: "You will take after me Draco, I know it. You must focus on nothing but studying this year, and only then will you succeed as I did. Don't let anyone distract you from your goal, Draco. You are a Malfoy, and Malfoys strive for the best." He shook the memory from his head. It didn't matter why he picked it, he was stuck with it now and he needed to finish this damn essay. "Struggling over Transfiguration, are you?" Draco looked up to see Hermione settling in the seat across from him. "That was one nasty essay, but I managed to finish it during lunch. Need any help?" Draco wondered how one person managed to annoy him so much yet make his breath catch in his throat at the same time. Hermione was such a bloody Gryffindor, yet he knew she didn't mean it. "No thanks," he replied. Hermione looked as if he wanted to press the subject so Draco quickly asked: "You have the book?"

"Yeah, I've got it right here," she said as she reached into the pocket of her robe and took out the leathery book. She placed it on the table and opened to the page where they last finished. They got to work, taking notes of important facts and discussing ideas. Draco let Hermione do most of the talking, throwing in a comment here and there when it deemed necessary. He studied her face, the way her eyes glittered when she discovered something new, they way she bit her lips when she was concentrating on something. It took his mind off the nervousness of being near her for so long.

"We made some good progress," Hermione said, closing the book. "Yeah," Draco said.

"We'll probably have to meet only one more time to finish everything and then that's it."

"Sounds good."

"Well, um, I can't tomorrow, I promised Harry I'd help him with something. Errr... Do you remember when we're supposed to turn this in?"

"I'm pretty sure next Thursday."

"Oh, then we're in no hurry. Can you meet on Sunday?"

Hmm, could he meet on Sunday? It's just, he had so many other plans it was hard to keep track.

"Sure, I can meet on Sunday."

"Great. 11:00 work?"

"Yeah, 11:00's fine."

"Great," Hermione said, cracking a smile as she stood up.

Draco managed something close to a smile, and turned to retrieve his barely written Essay. "Actually, um, can I talk to you?" Hermione seemed nervous. She was pulling at the ends of her hair and her eyes seemed anxious. Draco shrugged and she sat back down. He tried to calm his nerves but his mind was going in all directions. He clenched his fists, his nails fitting into their usual spot in his skin. "I don't really know how to start," Hermione said and chuckled nervously. "Do you remember our last conversation? I mean, obviously not the one from two minutes go. Our last _real_ conversation." Draco looked at her blankly. "Not really." Ha, _that's_ funny. "You were in the bathroom, you were crying. I came in after you, and you showed me..."

"Yes, yes, I remember, no need to relieve all the details," Draco cut her off. He began to feel a slight tension in his chest. "Yeah, well, we haven't really talked since then," Hermione said, her eyes earnest and dark. "I just thought, I mean, a lot has happened since then, but that shouldn't mean..."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, I just really need to run to the toilet. Okay?"

"Errr, oka..."

"Be right back." And he bolted.

Draco ran to the nearest bathroom, locked himself in a stall and vomited right into the toilet. He stood there, chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut. He could taste the rotten remains of vomit in his mouth. Draco opened the door and went to wash himself by the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror, disgusted by the way his mouth was twitching and his eyes were beginning to water. He roughly wiped away his tears and slid to the floor, slumping against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I still don't understand how you're so calm about this," Ron said. It was Saturday morning, and they were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hermione was just telling them about her project with Draco while they ate, or in Ron's case, stuffed their face with bacon. "It really isn't that bad. We work most of the time, so it's not like it's awkward or anything." Except for one very awkward moment yesterday, but Hermione wasn't going to tell them about that. "Anyway, you excited for today?" It it was going to be the first Quidditch game of the year, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. "You guys disappointed about not playing?" Although some of them were the best players Hogwarts had seen in years, the Eighth year students were not allowed to participate in the games this year. They would be taking the other student's places, and that wouldn't be fair. "A bit," Harry answered. "But I'm actually kind of excited to be in the crowd, I haven't watched a Hogwarts Quidditch game in years!"

"Watching a game is great, but playing is much better. I understand why they won't let us play, but it's disappointing."

"Don't worry Ronnie, I'm sure you'll be fine," Harry teased him, talking in a baby voice. Ron pushed him and they began a playfight that resulted in both of them on the floor, laughing hysterically. Hermione flushed with embarrassment but laughed as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mcgonagall standing from her seat at the teacher's table, searching for the students responsible for the noise. "Sit down you idiots," She hissed, rolling her eyes at their grins. During the last year Hermione felt that they had all matured greatly. They had lost so much in a short period of time, had seen their friends fight for their lives, had given up so much to save this world. She sometimes forgot that they were still teenagers who teased each other and told inappropriate jokes. "Come on 'Mione, the game's starting soon," Ron said, interrupting her train of thoughts. Hermione stood up and followed them outside. The air was crisp and smelled like grass.

A cold breeze reminded them that winter was close and Hermione hugged herself for warmth. Someone jumped on her from behind. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed as Ginny put her arm around her. "Scared you, didn't I?" Ginny gave an impish grin and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. "Did you talk to You Know Who yet?"

"Don't call him that, and no, I haven't." Hermione didn't want to tell her about that conversation, Ginny already thought badly of Draco as it is. "Don't you have a game to get ready for, Captain?"

"I do, I just came to laugh at Harry and Ron who aren't playing," Ginny replied and smirked at them. Ron made a face and Harry said: "But I get to watch your sexy arse on a broom for half an hour."

"I did not need to hear that," Ron whined and buried his head in Hermione's hair. "How do you know it will only be half an hour?" Ginny asked him, leaning in especially close. "Because you'll obviously take them down in twenty nine minutes, plus one minute of a victory dance," Harry murmured and closed the distance between them. It was Harry in the end who sent Ginny off to get ready and they continued on their way to the bleachers. "You and Ginny make such a cute couple," Hermione told Harry, as they went up the stairs to find seats. "Why, thank you," he replied. "You really love her, don't you?" Harry blushed and stared at the ground. Hermione chuckled and hugged him. It made her so happy to see Harry in love, especially when it was with someone she loved as well. He worried her though. Harry had lost the most in the war out of all three of them. He had had so much pressure put on him that she sometimes wondered how he hadn't lost his sanity. He rarely talked to her about it, and she was almost sure he and Ron didn't discuss the war either. Maybe he talked about it with Ginny. She hoped he did, but the thought made her kind of jealous. She used to be the girl that Harry had "emotional conversations" with. She felt that she was much less needed in Harry's life now that he had another girl in his life. They finally found three seats next to each other and sat down.

The game was just beginning and the new Quidditch Commentator, a Sixth year Hufflepuff boy, was welcoming the two teams onto the field. Hermione clapped her hands along with everyone surrounding her as the Gryffindor team rose into the air on their brooms, their robes bursts of scarlet and gold against the blue sky. The balls were released and the game began. Hermione had always been told she was the brightest witch of her age, that her marks were exceptionally high and was wise beyond her years, but, for some unfathomable reason, she could never keep up with a game of Quidditch. There were simply too many things happening at once, too many things to look at and Hermione felt that she couldn't make full sense of one thing before her mind was pulled to another. This was a flaw that was hard to deal with what with all her mates being Quidditch fans. She always felt daft when they discussed a certain game, speaking of things somehow only she had missed. She noticed Ron and Harry were leaning their heads in front of her from each side of her, excitedly chattering and pointing at the players. "Say Hermione, would you mind switching seats?" Ron had to speak the request right into her ear to be heard over the roaring crowd. "Me and Harry are trying to talk and my back hurts from leaning over." He smiled apologetically. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. They both got up. Ron stretched his back dramatically, and they switched seats. In more common situations, Hermione would have corrected Ron on his poor speech, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't hear her in this chaos and she didn't have the heart to anyway. She knew she was being ridiculous, being offended by Ron's stupid request. Well, to be precise, it wasn't this particular request that bothered her. No, not at all. It was years of trailing behind Harry and Ron, hearing their plans after they'd been made, being left out of some of them. The request was only a poke in an already sore spot. She knew Harry and Ron were best friends, and she also knew they would both do anything for her. It wasn't them to blame that she sometimes felt left out of things. She felt the bench under her shift and realized everyone was standing and cheering loudly. "And another ten points to the Gryffindor team earned by the one and only, Ginny Weasley! That family really is taking over the Gryffindor team, every new Weasley that comes to Hogwarts snags a spot and here we even have a Weasley captain!" Hermione smiled to herself, feeling proud of her friend. It was one of the best feelings, watching someone you love do something they love, something they're good at. Her eyes fixed on the Slytherin stand. Draco's blonde head was not in sight, not that she was looking.

The game went on, ending in a Gryffindor win. As they were heading down the stairs Ron was excitedly relieving the best moments of the game. "That new Beater is bloody brilliant! He just sent the Quaffle through two of the chasers at the same time!" Hermione was eager to get back to the school; she had homework to catch up on and she wanted to find a good place in the library before everyone arrived to study as well. As they stepped into the Gryffindor common room they were greeted with screams and music and people running around and putting up red and gold decorations. Everyone was celebrating Gryffindor's first win of the year. Hermione was a bit reluctant to miss all the celebrations but she knew this was the only time she had to finish her many, many assignments. Their Professors were really out doing themselves this year. They piled on so much homework and projects that even Hermione was finding it difficult to finish everything on time. She grabbed her books and parchment from her dorm and quickly sneaked through the portrait hole and out to the hallway.

The Library was empty save two students lying, well, now sitting and blushing, together on the couches near the window and, how surprising, a blonde headed grey eyed student hunched over a book in the back corner near the shelves. Hermione settled near the far right window and got right to work. She was determined to finish her Arithmancy essay without letting herself be distracted by...certain distractions. She was searching for a book in one of the shelves when she let her eyes glance over to the back corner. Draco was staring right at her. Her heart gave a jump as he looked away. She kept looking at him as he lowered his head back to his book. She was reminded of his sudden disappearance the day before and her curiosity got the best of her. Before she could let her courage falter she forced herself towards Draco's table. She stopped in front of it. "Um, hi." Her voice was oddly raspy and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Draco looked up and met her gaze. "Yeah?"

"What happened yesterday? You left to go to the bathroom and didn't come back." Even Hermione could hear the hint of annoyance in her voice. "Um...yeah, something came up." Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together. "Something came up? Something important?" she asked skeptically.

A slight blush was creeping up Draco's cheeks. "Yeah, something like that. What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I sat there half an hour waiting for you to come back from the _bathroom."_ Hermione felt her face become hot. Draco broke their eye contact. "I'm sorry, okay?" He said angrily. "I didn't know you waited that long."

"Well, I did."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, quietly this time. She continued staring at him as his fingers played with the pages of the book. "It's alright, I guess. I was..." She stopped herself from saying the next words. Draco looked up at her expectedly. She held his gaze for a moment before saying "Nevermind." She walked back to her seat near the window. Merlin, did her heart have to beat so fast whenever she talked to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I hope you have all started researching and taking notes. Remember, you are to turn this in this Thursday. I am generously giving you this time to continue your work with your partner, so use it well." Professor Binns retreated to his desk and plopped down. There was the usual bustle of chairs scraping and students calling to their partners. Hermione felt the same uncertainty she had felt the day they started the project. Draco was making no indication to move from his seat so she headed to his desk. This time she didn't hover over it awkwardly and proceeded to sit herself down next to him. "Right well, we finished everything yesterday," she said. _Yeah, he was there you dumb twat._ "Yeah, I know." He certainly wasn't making this any easier. "We should probably tell him then." Draco nodded. Again, he didn't look like he thought he was the one to get up. "Alright, I'll go tell him." She scoffed. He was really unbelievable sometimes. She walked to the front of the room."Professor Binns?" she asked nervously, trying to get his attention. He jumped and turned to face her. "Yes?..er..."

"Hermione Granger, sir" Professor Binns had a _very_ hard time with names. "Draco and I have already finished the assignment. We've written everything down and read it through and there's nothing to add." He looked up at her with a slightly impressed, slightly annoyed expression. "Very well, you can sit in your seats and chat or do your homework." He yawned and settled back in his seat. Hermione didn't move and continued staring at him. After a few seconds he cracked one eye open and peered at her. "Can I help you with anything else?" She shook her head dumbly and turned to face the class. She walked extra slowly, stalling the arrival at Draco's desk. She could easily predict what would happen when she got there. They would sit awkwardly next to each other just like last time, not talking and feeling conscious to every little move or sound they made. Alas, the classroom wasn't a large one and all too soon Hermione was sitting back down at her seat and Draco was peering at her questionably. "He said we can _chat_ or do our homework," she said. "Merlin, couldn't he let us out of the class?"

"That's what I thought, but I didn't press it."

Draco sighed. Hermione wasn't ready for their conversation to end just yet so she asked: "Hey, did you finish that list we have to write for Potions?" They had to list all the healing potions known to the Wizarding World and their healing properties. "No, obviously I haven't. We were given it yesterday." Hermione flinched at the sharpness of his voice. "I haven't either. Want to work on that?"

"You mean, _together_?"

Hermione vainly tried to control her blush. "We don't have to if you don't want to," she said defensively. Draco didn't answer and bent down to retrieve some parchment and a book. He opened it and started flipping through until he stopped at a certain page. "Hmm...Skele-Gro, a dreadful-tasting potion which-"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked irritably.

"You wanted to do the homework, didn't you?"

"I did, but you didn't seem very keen on the idea."

"Do you want to do it or not?"

"I do, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do it out of pity." "She said it more accusingly than kindly.

"I don't pity you!"

Their voices were quite raised now and many of the students were peering at them, bewildered.

"Miss Granger and Mister err... both of you! Would you mind taking your ridiculous bickering outside instead of disturbing the rest of the class?" Hermione's face heated up with shame and anger. She wanted to say she was sorry and ask if they could stay but Draco was already up and halfway to the door so she followed him outside. She carefully closed the door and turned to face Draco. "I don't pity you, okay? That's the last thing I feel towards you, or Potter or the rest of you people," he spat, his face contorted in anger.

"What do you mean 'the rest of you people'?" Hermione didn't even know what they were fighting about anymore. "Oh, you know, the ones everybody worship. The ones who saved the Wizarding World from Evil. The ones who are the exact opposite of me."

"No one worships us. Don't be daft,"Hermione said, scoffing. Draco smirked. "You'd be surprised." They stared at each other in silence. Both eyes were fiery and intense. Hermione felt herself soften. "Why does every conversation between us turn into a fight?" Draco didn't answer. "We used to be able to talk, you know?" Draco looked down. "What happened to us?"

"I'll tell you what happened. You became a hero and I became what I was always destined to be. A slave of the Dark Lord. A coward. Well, I guess I was always one. Too scared to stand up to my father or defend my mother." Hermione felt as if he'd told her something intimate, something he held close to himself and didn't let anyone see. "What happened to them?" she asked quietly, not wanting to address whatever else he'd said just yet. "Your parents, I mean." Draco leaned against the wall and Hermione was left in an awkward uncertainty of what to do with herself. In the end she settled on leaning next to him, kind of turned towards him. "My father was taken to Azkaban along with all the other Death Eaters that survived the war. I don't think he'll be getting out anytime soon." He didn't seem very sad about that. "My mother and I were let off with some hours of charity work to help the families that were most affected by the war. The court said we were forced into the Inner Circle because of my father so they wanted for us to have a 'chance at a new life' or something like that. I think my mother would've rather been sent to Azkaban to be with my father." They were both quiet after that, each with his/her own thoughts. "Do you still live in the Manor?"

"Yeah, for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'? Are you planning to move?" Hermione hoped she wasn't prying to deep but she thought _hey, he already hardly talks to me. I have nothing to lose._ And anyway, it didn't seem like he was holding anything back at the moment. "Yes, I guess. There's nothing holding me back here, and I've got every reason to leave. And I can't bear being in the Manor, especially not with my mother." She felt a slight pang of sadness for him. He talked as if there was nothing for him in this world, no plans for the future, nothing to look forward to. "What about you?" The question startled her. "You know, your plans for the future." Hermione was pleasantly surprised that he was on the questioning side this time. It meant he wanted to keep the conversation going as well.

"Um, finish school, I guess. And then, well..." Hermione contemplated if to tell him or not. He used to be the one she could always tell these kind of things, because he understood. He understood her want to do something big, to know more and not be satisfied by what was given to her. And he had just told her some things that she was sure he had had no intention of telling her, or anyone for that matter. "Well..." Draco said, looking at her expectantly. "I... I have this kind of plan... well not exactly plan, I guess. More of a far-fetched dream really... of becoming Minister of Magic." Hermione bit her lip, not looking at him. She didn't want to chance seeing a look of amusement or mockery on his face. "I know it probably won't happen. I don't know why I told you," she added quickly. Her curiosity got the best of her and she sneaked a glance at his face. He wasn't looking at her, he was kind of staring into the distance, though the distance was the wall. "I don't think it's so far-fetched, you _are_ the best in our year." Another silence, though this time not as awkward. The opening of the door startled them both. Students streamed out of the classroom and the corridor filled with noise. Hermione felt a sudden panic rise in her chest. They had just started getting to the real stuff. She gathered her courage, took a deep breath and "Hey, we do actually have to do that Potions homework. Want to finish it tomorrow at the library?"

"I'll be there either way. You can come if you want to." It wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but it wasn't a no either. Hermione gave him a small smile and began walking down the corridor, a hopeful sort of happiness filling her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Helloo, I have a long-ass chapter for you guys this time, at least in comparison to my previous chapters, and I'm pretty proud of myself tbh. Also, I'm on vacation and don't have my laptop with me so I'm posting this from my phone. If it looks different than my other chapters, please forgive me.**

Chapter 10:

Saturday afternoon found Hermione in her usual place by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, trying to force her friends to concentrate on the Essay they were supposed to write. They were more intent on discussing Ron's new development with a certain Lavender Brown involving a heated snogging session in the girl's bathroom. "How in hell did you even end up in the girl's bathroom?" Ginny was just asking him to as she shifted her weight and settled into a more comfortable position against Harry. They were leaning against each other side by side, with Ginny's head perched on Harry's shoulder and his leg settled in her lap. Hermione marveled at the way they casually showed their affection towards each other. They didn't cling to each other desperately like most of the couples at Hogwarts did, they merely enjoyed each other's presence and talked as normal friends would, occasionally giving quick kisses or ruffles of each other's hair. Or at least that's what they did when in public. They're like an old married couple, she though to herself bemusedly. "She kind of called me from inside," Ron told them, excited by the sudden unexpected attention. "What a naughty little girl she is." This came from Harry, earning him the laughs of Ginny, himself and Hermione and a scowl from Ron. "Don't call her that," he said moodily, his freckled face darkening. "Hey mate, I was just joking," Harry said, punching his arm playfully. This didn't help the situation in any manner and Ginny quickly piped up with yet another question to loosen the tension. "So she just lead you into the bathroom and then proceeded to snog you senseless?"

"Well, no. First she asked me if she'd ever told me how my eyes reminded her of the sea and my hair reminded her of sand and that I was the ocean of her soul. Then, she kind of pushed me up against the wall and said: 'You're so sexy when you blush'- he tried to imitate her version of a seductive voice, lowering his voice and adding gruesome facial expressions- and then she proceeded to snog me senseless." There was a moment of silence as they all took a second to process this new progression of the story, and then all erupted in laughter, even Ron, leaning against each other and wiping away tears of laughter. "Oh, that's wonderful," Harry said, gasping for breath and holding his stomach. "How poetic of her," Hermione added, wiping away the last of her tears. "She's creative, I'll give her that," Ginny agreed, brushing away the ginger hairs that had escaped her ponytail.

Hermione watched as Harry's eyes followed Ginny's hands and lingered on her hair, a smile twitching at his mouth. "I personally liked it," Ron said, the laughter still thick in his voice. "It seemed, I don't know, passionate." Although he said it with a chuckle and the same air the others had, sarcastic and amused, Hermione could sense there was a certain truth to his words and she gave him a small knowing smile. He smiled back, his face flushed from laughter and the heat of his proximity to the fire. Hermione sat back and watched as her friends continued exchanging jokes and bits of gossip, their scrolls of parchment and feathers lying forgotten and abandoned on the floor before them. She felt that odd sensation one feels when everything feels okay, as if it's the last page of the book and the evil was defeated and life would now advance normally and pleasantly, with no worries or troubles to interfere in it's way.

Later, Hermione wondered if the events that followed were the world's cruel way of reminding her that it was reality she was living in, not fantasy.

Draco tried to silence his moans of pain as he threw open the wooden doors of the castle and hurried outside. He barely noticed the sharp wind that blew around him as he finally let himself stop for a breath and look up at his surroundings. There was no one outside, everyone was busy in the Great Hall, enjoying a peaceful dinner while he was stuck out here, shivering in the evening wind -that, now that he wasn't anxious to get outside, was very noticeable, unfortunately- and feeling jabs of the gnawing hunger now creeping into his stomach. Draco grunted in pain as he glanced down to look at his left wrist, where his faint scar was glowing a bright red. He could feel the magic pulsing under his skin- the cause of the sharp stinging

that had taken over his lower left arm. He started walking towards the lake, trying to take his mind of the pain. He could faintly hear the chattering and clinking of forks against plates drifting from the high glass windows of the Great Hall, from where he had just fled. Draco felt frustration build inside his chest as he neared the lake and started walking along side it. No matter how hard he tried to act like everything was normal, like he was just like every other student attending Hogwarts, there was always something distancing him from the normality he craved. It could be physical evidence, hence said scar, or rather the nightmares that haunted his sleep and kept him awake for hours a night, it didn't matter. He would never be able to mingle with those people, because he simply wasn't like them, and they weren't ones to come up and chat with a former Death Eater on a regular basis. Not that he was any different. Why would you want to be like those naive idiots, stuck in their own innocent daydreams of a perfect world? I'd much rather know what to expect than live in denial for the rest of my life, a voice hissed in his head. But he knew, in the back of his mind, that the voice was just trying to fill the void of jealousy that swirled inside him. A sudden jab of pain pulled him from his thoughts and back to reality. Draco noticed that he was nearing an area of trees and decided that he was far enough from the Castle, not wanting to get too close to the woods. He stood there for a moment, taking in the view. The water of the lake mirrored the light indigo sky and from the way he faced it (the lake), it seemed as if there wasn't a soul for miles, no houses or lights to interfere with the velvety water and the inky sky that melted into it. It was a beautiful view, one he would've enjoyed if he was in the mood, which he rarely was. He fought the urge to touch his wrist, to clasp it with his other hand and apply pressure. He'd tried that once, during one of his first experiences with the stinging, a desperate attempt at lowering the amount of pain, and it didn't have any positive affect on the stinging, only worsened it due to the heat coming off his skin. He lightly brushed his thumb across the scar, closing his eyes and allowing the first memories to develop in his mind. Just as the first one was beginning to play, as if it was one of those muggle movies he'd heard about, a soft voice spoke his name and the memory was temporarily forgotten .

"Draco?" He opened his eyes and peered at her. "Hermione," he addressed her, moving the hand she had just seen him oddly stroke and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, shivering in the autumn wind. She noticed Draco's cheeks were red from cold. "I'm fine," was his cool answer. "I mean, what are you doing here?" She could tell her questions irked him, but the boy could freeze here to death. "Quite a lot of things, I suppose. Standing, for one. Looking at the lake, trying to fend off your annoying questions, thinking of how if I jumped into the lake I would be doing everyone a favor-" He had started counting off on his fingers. Hermione sighed exasperatedly. She thought they were over this ridiculous bickering phase. Just a few days ago she had joined him in the Library for homework and it had reminded her of the old days when they used to hide out in the Library for hours, studying and making ludicrous plans to take over the planet. Obviously, this meeting had been a little less chatty but it was a great improvement to the awkward silence or the pointless bickering that had preceded it. Draco had not taken notice of this step up, it seemed. "Whatever, I was just concerned, but your arrogant, self-pitying comment has calmed me down considerably." She turned to leave but caught a glimpse of a suspicious red mark on Draco's wrist, where his left arm was resting by his side. Before he could think to react, Hermione snatched his arm and examined his wrist. She didn't get a good look because he immediately pulled his arm back with a sharp: "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" but it wasn't hard to fill in the gaps. "Draco!" she said sternly. "What? What do you want?" was his angry response. "What was that?" her voice not exactly soft either. He didn't answer. That was all she needed. "Have you been cutting yourself?"

"No! What? No, it's nothing like that!" Draco's voice rose a few octaves.

"Then what's it like then?"

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is."

"And what would give you that idiotic idea?"

"I just think that you wouldn't appreciate me going with this information to the Headmast-Headmistress."

"Why would you do that?" Draco's face was confused and slightly hurt.

"Because, it's dangerous."

It was obvious he had imagined a different reason. "I'm not cutting myself, alright? Just let it go," he said, softening a bit. "Then what was that? I know I saw something," Hermione said stubbornly. Draco looked down, avoiding the question once again. "Alright then, off to the Headmistress I go," she said, with full intention of doing just that. "Wait, Hermione!" Just hearing him say her name like that made her skin crawl. She smiled with satisfaction at her victory before turning around and walked back the few paces she had walked before the Slytherin surrendered. She looked at him expectantly and crossed her arms across he chest. "You can't tell anyone about this." She nodded. "No, Hermione, I mean it. Not anyone. Do you understand?" He looked into her eyes and she could feel her face become warm before he quickly looked away. "Yeah. Yeah, I understand," she muttered, eventually. Draco sighed and brought out his left wrist, shoving up his robes. Hermione stifled a gasp at the sight of the bright red Dark Mark. It looked itchy and infectious. It looked downright painful. "I feel like I'm having deja vu," she said, realizing at the last moment that this was really not the time for jokes. "Why is it like that?"

"It happens every few weeks or so. When You-Know-Who disappeared, in the time between Potter's parents's death and You-Know-Who's rebirth in our Fourth year, the Dark Mark's color faded on the Death Eaters's skin and came back to full color when he...when he came back to life. After he died, it slowly turned into a scar. But the magic remained in their-our-bodies. It shows up every now and then, which is what you see now. In the beginning it was much more frequent. It showed up every week at least. But as time went on, it became less frequent and now it happens only every few weeks. I'm hoping it will eventually disappear all together, but I doubt it." He had started the speech looking at her, but as he went on his eyes strayed to the lake and then to the scar and settled there. He now let his arm fall to his side and stared vaguely at the ground, awaiting some kind of reaction. Hermione took a moment to process all this information before proceeding with a question. "Does it hurt? I mean, do you feel anything when it happens?"

"It stings, mostly. Well, that's the physical part," Draco replied, knowing what the next question would be and dreading it. "What other part is there?" Hermione asked, concerned and morbidly curious, more than she liked to think. She could see him squirming uncomfortably at the question, and felt the sudden urge to back down and tell him it was alright if he didn't want to say. But truthfully, she was too curious to do such a thing and she felt her usual excitement at learning something new and the desperate need to know everything about it, to study it from every angle. And also, she felt an odd pleasure at seeing the Slytherin squirm this way. He so rarely showed any signs of uncertainty or vulnerability, it gave her a sense of control and dominance, something she wouldn't admit to anyone, hardly to herself. "It...it brings up memories, I guess. Well, that's the simple way to say it." He glanced to see if she was listening, then resumed his intent staring contest with the ground. "It's not like I look at it and it brings back memories. More like they kind of show up in my head without my thinking about them. It also impacts my moods, makes me angrier and easily provoked."

She smirked. "Yeah, I've surprisingly gathered that much myself."

Hermione thought he might be blushing, but his cheeks were already red with the cold so it was hard to tell. "Sorry," he muttered, hardly audible. Hermione opened her mouth in mock disbelief. "Was that, was that an apology?" Draco fixed her with a death stare, but she didn't let it intimidate her. The boy could hardly do anything to her now, and she knew he wasn't actually angry. She suddenly realized they were still in the same position they had started in, standing a few feet apart in front of the lake. The sky had darkened since she first stepped outside and had turned a blackish blue, though no stars were visible due to the clouds that outlined the darkness. Draco, seeing that his expression was not taking on the effect he desired, gave an exasperated sigh. "How did you even find me here? Were you planning on a nice, calming, self-destructive stroll in this ridiculous weather?" Hermione cringed. It was her turn to stare at the ground. "To be honest, I was following you." She looked up to meet Draco's incredulous expression and hurried on. "You didn't look that great when you left- or, practically fled- the Great Hall. Merlin knows no one else would have gone to see if you were alright, so I took it upon my self to see that you weren't offing yourself or something of the sort." All this was said in a flustered hurried manner, and Hermione had to take a small breath when she finished. She looked up to see Draco's expression and was met with an amused smirk. "Wow Hermione, it almost sounds as if you were worried about me," he said wryly. "Don't get your hopes up," she muttered, embarrassed at having had her feelings pointed out at her. Neither had anything more to contribute to the conversation at the moment so they fell back to the silence that was a pretty common factor in their conversations. It was now that Hermione realized how cold she was. Her teeth began chattering uncontrollably and she noticed Draco's lips were positively blue with cold. He squirmed and looked down at his wrist. Draco began rubbing his thumb against the scar, just as she'd seen him doing before. Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together with worry and she watched as his eyes drifted close. His eyelids twitched and she understood she was watching the process of his memories "showing up in his head"- as he described it. She didn't know if she should wake him-if that were the word- or leave him be. It was as if the skies had become impatient with her, because suddenly a drop of water fell on her arm and was followed by many more drops. Hermione panicked and quickly took hold of Draco's shoulder. She shook it gently. "Draco!" His eyes flew open and he quickly took notice of the rain that was surrounding them and seeping through their clothes. It was still a gentle shower, but they both knew it was a matter of time before it would descend to a violent storm that they would be caught in if they didn't move. They began running towards the castle doors, the rain drenching their hair and blurring their eyesight. Hermione yanked open the door and held it open as Draco hurried inside. She followed him and let the door violently shut after them. There was hardly anyone in the Entrance Hall, everyone having finished dinner long ago and now in their respective Common Rooms or dorms, or rather at the Library finishing homework. Only Slughorn walked past them, having just finished his dinner, as he usually did, some time after everyone else finished. He watched them amusedly as they bent over, breathing heavily and dripping on the stone floor, before disappearing around the corner in the direction of the Staffroom, his footsteps echoing in the silent halls.

Hermione finally caught her breath and straightened up. She examined the boy next to her, who had yet caught his breath and was still bent over, his hands on his knees. His blonde hair had refused to darken over the years and remained a light yellow, which was now glistening with drops of water that dripped onto the floor. Even as his body was hunched she could see how thin he was, his robes hanging from him like a draped blanket. After a few seconds he straightened as well and caught her staring at him. She quickly looked away, face becoming too warm for comfort, though she had been craving warmth just mere seconds ago. She glanced back at him to see if he was still looking at her, and saw that indeed he was. She didn't look away this time and forced herself to stay put, though it made her squirm with awkwardness. A drop of water was sliding down his cheek like a tear, fallen from the hair that was flopping in his eyes. She resisted the urge to brush the hair away, then thought, why not, and reached out. The hair jumped back and Hermione snorted, ruining the moment. They stared at each for a few more moments until it became ridiculous. "It's almost curfew," she said, not knowing at all what the time was. "Yeah," Draco said, looking as if he hardly heard what she said. "Well, feel better, I guess," she said lamely and turned towards the marble staircase leading up as Draco walked past it on his way to the staircase leading down.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Hellooo! I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started writing this fanfic teehee. Anyway, please please review! It keeps me going, even if it's advice or something that you want to point out. Thanks xx**

Chapter 11:

Anyone who knew Hermione could assure that she wasn't one for reckless behavior, but like anyone else, she had her moments. Most of these moments consisted of her friends persuading her to help them with some ludicrous plan, or rather Hermione insisting on joining in, mostly to keep anything stupid from happening. This particular time, however, there was no ludicrous plan and no one accompanying her on her nightly escapade. There was only a restless Hermione, a million thoughts swirling in her mind, and a strong urge to get out of her dorm walls. Hermione tried to convince herself that she was fine, she would fall asleep if she just let herself lay in her bed and close her eyes, but after a few minutes of doing just that- to no avail- she decided that something had to be done. Her thoughts were driving her out of her mind- from lessons, to homework, to worrying about Harry and Ron, to Draco, to the day's occurrences and what they meant. _Did Draco mind me touching his hair? Did it even mean something? Maybe I'm making a deal out of nothing... He's probably forgotten about it. I have so much to do tomorrow... There's that new Transfiguration spell I need to practice, I should probably remind Harry and Ron to practice it as well. There's also that DADA essay we've got to write. I've been letting myself get distracted this year, I've got to stay focused..._ and on and on. The pattering rain outside that usually lulled her to sleep was no help this time. Eventually, she came to the decision that this was getting her nowhere near sleep and decided that she needed to get outside. Now, Hermione knew that going outside in the middle of the night was probably not her best idea. But then again, it's not like anyone would expel her from Hogwarts now, it was her last year for Merlin's sake, and she hardly cared for House points anymore. All that competition seemed foolish now.

She carefully got out of her four-poster bed, quiet as to not wake the other girls. She didn't bother with shoes with the thought that she would be quieter without them. Her pajamas were long sleeved fleece so she didn't bother with wearing anything over them either. All she took was her wand. Hermione tiptoed out of the dorm and down the stairs into the common room. She let go of the breath she had been holding and looked around. The room was eerily quiet, obviously, and was covered in odd shadows coming from the lights shining through the windows.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, but it wasn't enough. She needed to actually be outside, to breath in the cold, crisp air that had had her frozen to death a mere few hours ago. She wouldn't go that far, of course, it was too much of a risk to leave the castle at- she cast a quick tempus- 1:07 in the morning, so she chose the next closest place to being outside. The Astronomy Tower, she knew, wasn't far from the Gryffindor one. She would get there quickly, let herself breath the air for a few minutes and calm her thoughts, and then come back and no one would have to know. With that thought in mind, she cautiously approached the common room door, braced herself, and slipped outside.

Down the corridor she crept, trying to slow her quickly beating heart. All her senses were sharpened, straining to hear or see any signs of movement. Fortunately, neither Filch nor any of the other staff members were lurking on this side of the castle at the moment and Hermione made it to entrance of the tower without being spotted. The Headmistress had made the decision of having a nightly watch this year, meaning at least one of the teachers was roaming the school halls at all times. Said nightly watch was the product of the complaints of many worried parents that had warned that their children wouldn't come back at the beginning of the year if there wasn't someone watching the halls at all times. Their worries were justified, in Hermione's opinion, seeing as just the last year there had been two Death Eaters teaching- well, mostly torturing- at the school. At the moment, however, Hermione just hoped they wouldn't think to check the tower. She let herself into the long spiraling staircase that led to the top and began climbing. It was a long climb, the Astronomy Tower was known as the highest in Hogwarts. Finally, Hermione made it to last few steps and emerged at the floor of the tower. Immediately she let out a panicked gasp. There, standing with it's hands on the railing and peering outside, was a black robed body. The person had taken notice of her presence, or maybe it was just that moment it had picked to turn sharply around and grab it's wand. Hermione made a shaking grasp for her wand as well, a disarming charm already on her lips, when recognition flooded her mind and she felt relief wash over her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, finally taking the last step that brought her at the floor of the tower. "Following me again, Hermione? I didn't realize this was going to become a regular occurrence," Draco said, smirking, after taking a moment to calm himself as well. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wasn't following you."

She wondered if she should go stand by him or just stay where she was by the entrance, but in the end she decided that she had come here to feel as if she were outside and that was what she intended to do. She padded to where he was standing, careful to keep at least two feet between them. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, though it seemed like that ship had sailed a few hours ago. Draco looked her up and down and raised his eyebrows. Hermione realized that he was covered in a robe over his pajamas and he had the decency to at least wear socks over his feet while she was clad in her blue striped pajamas and her feet were bare for the world to see. She felt slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable but tried to ignore the feelings. "Sorry I didn't dress accordingly, I didn't realize I would meet someone here," she said in answer to his judging looks and turned to face the view. The sky was inky black and the rain that had started earlier that evening was taking a short break. The lake surrounded the tower and beyond it she could see the rolling hills until it all faded into darkness. Hermione realized for the umpteenth time how breathtaking this view was. She had gotten so used to this place, her second home, that sometimes she just needed a second to appreciate how genuinely amazing it was, how isolated they were from everything except for this landscape. Hermione glanced sideways to see if Draco was having the same experience as she and saw that he had stopped looking at the view and was now facing the inside of the tower, a thoughtful expression on his face. Thoughtful, that was hardly something associated with Draco Malfoy, she thought to herself. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked him, curious and also trying to fill the silence. She turned to look at him. "I never get much sleep when my scar gets like this," he replied, looking straight ahead as he often did when talking to her. "I hate lying restlessly in my bed all night so I come here most of the time."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you do this often?"

Draco shrugged. "You know, only when my scar acts up," he said, turning back to face the view. He leaned on the railing with his arms and peered outside. She could see the parts of the glowing red scar. "Never got any visitors till today," he added, glancing sideways at her, obviously posing a question. Hermione sighed and followed his actions, turning to the railing. She gazed down at the ripples of the lake. "I couldn't sleep either, and I needed to get outside."

They looked out, feeling an odd sort of connection that was part of being there, on that night, looking out at the same view. It was just them, and the lake, and the hills, and the sky. And Filch and Hagrid and two other students that were currently making out in the Room of Requirement but none of that was felt at the moment. After a few minutes Hermione broke the silence. "It's funny how we keep running into each other this way," she said quietly, not wanting to ruin the...whatever it was that was passing between them. "From what I remember, last time we met you were following me so I don't really see what you're getting at," Draco said, matter-of-factly. Hermione laughed. "You're ruining the mood. I was trying to say something serious."

"I'm just stating a fact, nothing more."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "What was it you were trying to say?" Draco asked. Hermione closed her eyes against the sharp wind that had suddenly started. "Never mind, it's not that important."

"It's not like we have anything better to talk about," he said.

Hermione breathed deeply and the smell of rain and wet dirt filled her nose. She knew she should go back to the dorm, it was risky being out this long, but it seemed like she was finally getting somewhere with Draco. They were having a normal conversation, and he was even showing a slight interest in it, which was shocking on its own. "I was just thinking how odd it is that we keep meeting by chance, you know? Like, we were paired together for a project or I come here and there you are...It's weird, like you're trying to avoid me but the universe doesn't want you to." Hermione could feel his eyes on her but pretended like she couldn't and kept staring ahead. The clouds were getting darker and she knew the rain would start again soon. "I haven't...I haven't been avoiding you," Draco said defensively.

Hermione snorted. "Well, that's the most obnoxious thing I've heard today, and trust me, I've heard many obnoxious things today," Hermione replied, reminded of the conversation she'd heard about Lavender Brown earlier that day-or rather, the day before. Draco scowled. "Do explain," he said sharply. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and exasperation. It was simply impossible for them to have one civil conversation that didn't turn into a fight of some kind. Suddenly she couldn't stand being near the ledge of the tower and she moved to sit on one of the little rickety benches that occupied a corner of the tower. She stared down at her bare feet that were now stiff with cold and felt the bench shift as more weight was put on it. The fact that Draco had come to sit next to her softened her a bit and she began talking. "I mean, you've obviously been avoiding me since the beginning of the school year. I tried talking to you multiple times, and you were either angry or found an excuse and left. We used to be able to talk freely, now I feel self-conscious just being next to you." Hermione was surprised that she'd let out that much and stared stubbornly at her toes. There was a silence as Draco gathered whatever little courage he had and finally let out what he had been bottling in for so long. "I was scared, I guess. Last time we had talked-before the beginning of the year- I had shown you my Dark Mark. Many things had happened since then. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me. Hell, I didn't want anything to do with me. When you tried talking to me, I just clammed up. I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone. I still don't. They're all acting normal as if nothing has changed. My life has completely been turned around. I don't have anyone here. Anyone. It just feels like everyone's got everything figured out except for me. I want to get out of here, but where would I go? I don't know anyone out of England, but no one here gives a shit about what I do." Draco hadn't planned on letting so much out. Whatever he'd answered wasn't even relevant to Hermione's question. He snuck a look at Hermione who was regarding him with a shocked expression. She quickly tried to regain her composure but he'd already seen it, the damage was already done. Hermione watched as he stood up and went to stand by the ledge, this time a different one, one you could see parts of Hogwarts from. She stared at his back as she carefully phrased her words. "No one's acting normal. It may seem like it, but hardly anyone hasn't been affected by the war some way or another. Everybody's still recovering, and I'm sure many people don't have 'everything figured out', including myself." She looked at his face as he stared outside. "And about the other thing, I don't mean to sound cliche but I just want you to know that I'm here. It seems like you've completely forgotten that we used to be friends. I'm here if you want to talk, or just complain about things." Hermione finally understood that she needed to take matters into her own hands. Apparently, nothing ever worked if you weren't straightforward with the teenage male species, something she probably should have learned by now. She stood and went to stand by Draco. She took his hand that rested on the railing, his scarred one, and held it in her own, pressing it against the wall that occupied the area beneath the railing. "I'm here, for whatever you need." She hardly dared to look at him, instead concentrating on the line between the sky and the hills. Their hands lay gently in each other, hardly holding, more like fluttering against each other, their nerves sharpened to any touch. The way that they were held, it seemed as if Hermione's hand was pressing Draco's against the wall. Hermione tried to clear the image from her mind, but it was a stubborn one. She felt hands clasp on her shoulders and turn her. She looked up in surprise just as lips pressed onto hers. The force of the kiss caused her to back up and she clutched the railing harshly. Draco took notice of this and stepped away. They stared at each other, grey eyes into amber. "Was that okay?" Draco asked quietly. "I don't know," she murmured, matching her tone to his. She saw his face flicker. "We should probably try again **."**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You were quiet at breakfast," said a voice and Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned swiftly and her ponytail bounced in the person's face. "Oops," she said sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Miss Granger," Ginny said and grinned. "My hair's longer." Hermione gave a small smile. "Hey, you okay? Your attention seems to be anywhere but here this morning." Ginny said, her brows scrunched together. Hermione tried to look confused. "What? No, everything's fine."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione sighed wearily. She had always been bad at lying. It irked her sometimes, how much her friends knew her, to the point when she couldn't get away with anything. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Hermione couldn't tell if Ginny was annoyed or if she meant it genuinely. She knew Ginny wanted Hermione to tell her. She also knew she would probably tell her sooner or later. Better to tell her now and prevent foolish bickering. "Come on." She led her to a mostly quiet place in the common room, which was hard to come by. "Oh, I think I know where this is going," Ginny said, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "Well..." How do you tell your best friend you had kissed someone that constantly mocked her family and caused people she loved pain? How do you tell her you enjoyed it? Hermione suddenly felt doubt fill her mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she was just being blinded by Draco's good looks and there wasn't really that something else she insisted she saw in him. And even if it was there, was it enough to make her forget all he'd done, all he'd said? She could remember the scorn in his face when he'd called her a Mudblood. She suddenly felt foolish. What was she thinking, kissing a former Death Eater? She could argue that people changed, but a summer had passed. Could someone change that much, completely switch sides and forget all they'd been taught, in a summer? Of course, Hermione knew Draco had never really believed in all his family stood for. But most people didn't. Hermione realized she had let her thoughts wander for too long and Ginny was looking at her with a confused, bordering on amused, expression. "I...er..."

"You what? Forgot to do your homework? Made out with Malfoy? Realized I was the one who took your red jumper when you thought you lost it?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her. "I knew that already. You wore it to your date with Harry and asked me if it made your hair look orange."

"Right. What is it, then? Forgot to do you homework or made out with Malfoy?" Hermione bit her lip and gave Ginny a guilty look. "You didn't! What!?" She practically shouted. "Shh, I don't need the whole Gryffindor House knowing," Hermione hissed. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as if to calm herself down. "When did it happen?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "Yesterday night, at the Astronomy Tower." Ginny eyes flew wide open. "Yesterday night? As in, you snuck out of your dorm to make out with Malfoy?" Hermione cringed at her words. "Not exactly." She suddenly felt stupid, talking about this with Ginny. She hardly even knew what that kiss had meant, and she felt like some shallow, boy-obsessed Fourth-year girl squealing about it with Ginny like this. "What was it like, then? What were you doing there? Did you plan to meet?" Hermione felt attacked by all the questions. "I just... couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air, and he was there too."

"Did you talk? Or did you just pin him to the wall and snog him?"

Hermione suddenly felt annoyed with the questions and with Ginny. Why did girls feel like they had to know every detail? Couldn't someone have some privacy, some details to keep for themselves? She tried to answer calmly. "We talked, I guess." She saw Ginny's mouth open with another question. "A-About... stuff," she added lamely. Ginny must have understood that she didn't want to talk about that because she didn't press her. They were quiet for a moment. "I can't believe you actually kissed him," Ginny said, breaking the silence. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm just saying, it didn't seem real until now."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and shrugged. "What do you... I mean, do you really wanna be with him?" Hermione had anticipated this question, one she had asked herself many times on the way back from the Astronomy Tower and as she lay in bed, tired but not able to fall asleep. If she was honest with herself, she knew the answer. But really, no one was honest with themselves all the time. "I…don't know. It's complicated."

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, tell me about it." She looked thoughtful. "But I mean, forget the complications for a moment. Do you want to be with him?" Hermione looked down at her fingers, lying in her lap. She twisted them, trying to make that bunny figure her mother taught her long ago. "I...yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't know. We're not like you and Harry. I don't know if we'll ever be like you, you know, in love and all that." While Harry blushed when Hermione mentioned his relationship with Ginny, Ginny's expression remained the same, eyes boring into hers. Not even a twitch of the mouth. It just went to show how confident she was. "You should talk to him. See if you both feel the same," she advised. Right, that's how it went. Index and middle finger over thumb and ring and pinkie pointed up. "Yeah," Hermione said, suddenly overwhelmed by the whole thing. "So, how was the kiss?" Ginny asked and grinned, poking Hermione in the ribs. Hermione's face heated up and she smiled bashfully. "Honestly, it was kinda awkward. We've been friends for so long, you know?" Ginny nodded understandably and looked solemn. Until: "But was it good?" and the grin was back. "...Yes," Hermione replied and stuck out her tongue.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: Hey guys! So this is actually the last chapter of this story. I know this story was short, it just wasn't really going in the direction I wanted and I decided to end it here. I wanted to thank you people that followed and favorited my story, it means so much that you people enjoyed reading it even when I felt self-concious and uncertain about it. That's it, I think. You guys are awesome, and bye for now!**

Chapter 12

Monday morning was easier than Hermione expected. Though her mind wasn't the clearest, she was not the jittery mess she had worried about being the previous day. She tried to keep Draco out of her mind, and surprisingly got through breakfast with only three quick glances at the Slytherin table, and counting. Only one of these glances was met with a pair of grey eyes. Admittedly, History of Magic was a difficult class to focus in. She could almost feel Draco's presence like a physical thing around her, like the air was buzzing with a certain electricity that couldn't be the product of magic. After all, this was History of Magic. It was in that class that Hermione vowed she had to talk to Draco today. She couldn't bear to have the thought nagging in her mind. When Professor Binns finally dismissed the class, Hermione was the first to get up from her chair. She did it abruptly and with such force that she earned a few squinted eyes and raised eyebrows. She tried to ignore them and salvage the situation by calmly gathering her books and parchment as slowly as she could so that the others would have time to start gathering their own books and not notice her go and talk to Draco. When all her things had been gathered, she strode off to Draco's place in the back. On the way there, she tried to pep talk herself to give her courage. _Come on Hermione, you've done more dangerous things in your first year. What's a few words with a boy?_ It wasn't helping. Draco actually acknowledged her with a look this time, which was a shocker. "Hey, can we talk?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly wavering. "Right now?" Hermione noted with satisfaction that his cheeks were a bit pink. It was oddly attractive, his nervousness. _It must be only me that finds that attractive_ , she thought. _Or people would be falling at my feet_. "Well, not now. Today.""Yeah," was his short answer. Hermione gave him a nod and exited the classroom. Their short conversation had felt somehow formal and cold, nothing like the heated arguments or sarcastic remarks they usually threw at each other. Hermione knew she was being foolish, it was a four sentence conversation and they had been surrounded by classmates. Still, the thought crossed her mind a few times that day.

It was Draco who found Hermione at the end of classes, in the corridor, struggling to carry her load of books back to her dorm. She was just at the stage of angrily pushing one stubborn book into her bag and cursing under her breath when she noticed a person from corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Draco's grinning face looking back at her. "Struggling, aren't we?"

"You bet," she said with sarcastic enthusiasm, giving him a huge smile. She waited for him to make the offer and finally resigned and made the it for him. "Would you mind taking this book for me?"

"Why, gladly, Miss," Draco replied, his smile widening. Hermione thrust the book with "accidental" force into his arms and began walking down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Tower. She had wanted to leave Draco standing there but he was irritatingly right at her heels. "So, you wanted to talk about something?" Hermione felt her skin become clammy with nerves. "Well, yes. But I was planning on a privater place."

"Right." They walked in silence and then Draco piped up with another question. "How many N.E. are you taking? That seemed like a lot of books."

"Seven," Hermione replied, her voice coming out more haughtily than she expected. Draco's response wasn't the disbelief she usually received. "Really? That's quite a lot. Though I'm taking six, so it's not much of a difference."

"Oh, it's a difference alright. It's a whole 'nother subject with homework, facts to remember, a test to study for."

"Yeah, but compared to the other students, I'm taking a lot."

"And compared to me, you're taking one less." Draco lip curled into a smirk. "That's correct." They were at the the Gryffindor Tower now. They both stopped. "You should probably wait here," Hermione advised. "Yeah, I'm not sure anyone in there would be glad to see me," Draco said. He handed her the book. Hermione turned and quietly murmured the password to the Fat Lady who opened the door and let her in.

Draco went to sit against the wall and propped his legs in front of him. He knew he looked odd, sitting in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower alone, but he didn't care at the moment. Besides, he could survive some Gryffindors thinking he was odd, it really wasn't the end of the world. He felt giddy and he didn't know why. All his days since the war had been so bleak and hopeless, and ever since coming to Hogwarts, he'd been counting the days till he could flee the place and his former life altogether. But ever since that night at the Astronomy tower, Draco felt like that plan had been tampered with, and he didn't know what to do about it. All he knew was that Hermione made him want to be different, to shed the mask of ignorance that he took special care in putting on every morning and just be.

"Hey 'Mione! Would you come help me with this Potion's homework?" Harry called from his place in the common room as Hermione raced up to her dorm .She was filled with nervous energy and felt the need to let it out. As she tumbled down the steps, empty-handed, Hermione racked her brain for a way to begin her conversation with Draco. What did she even want to talk to him about? Too soon she arrived back at the common room and was hurrying across it on her way out. "Hermione! Where are you running to?" came Harry's voice from the same position as before. "Library!" she called out the first thing that came to mind. "Wait! Let me co-" but Hermione was already out the door. She stood there, panting and glanced at the hunched figure on the floor. Draco looked so young and childish with his arms around his knees and his chin resting on one knee. His eyes met hers and she felt herself go hot. Suddenly, Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she lead him outside? Maybe to the Astronomy Tower? No, that would be too obvious. It was hard thinking with him staring at her like that. "Most of the classrooms are empty right now, if you want," Draco voice broke the silence, as if reading her mind. "Um, sure," Hermione replied. She'd imagined a more...romantic place for this talk, but a classroom would do. _It's not like anything's going to to happen,_ she reminded herself. So really, there was no reason for a romantic place. Draco awkwardly got up from his seat on the ground and they started toward the nearest classroom, which was, incidentally, the History of Magic classroom. While they walked, Hermione thought about Harry. Their interaction in the common room had gotten her thinking about the fact that eventually she would have to tell her friends about Draco, assuming he would agree with her, of course. They wouldn't understand at first, she was sure. They would get mad at her, at Draco even. She just hoped that in time the would at least let her be. They walked the whole way there in silence and when they got there, Hermione peered cautiously inside, saw that it was empty, and they entered the room. Hermione realized how odd it would be if they sat on chairs in front of desks as if they were in class, so she settled on top of one of the desks in the middle of the room and crossed her legs in front of her. Draco did the same on the desk in front of her's. He wasn't meeting her eye which gave her a bit of confidence. "So..."

And that's how far her new confidence lasted. "Er... I think it's safe to say that we both like each other." _Merlin, why did she sound so childish?_ "Well, at least that's what I'm assuming."

"What you're assuming, Hermione? I kissed you."

"Right. Well, I was wondering..." She faltered. "What? You want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Draco asked, obviously joking. It seemed like he had gotten his sting back now that the worst part was over. "I'm serious." Draco's eyes flicked to hers. "What do you want?" He asked her, his voice soft. "I don't know. I just know..." She glanced down to her fingers as she played with them. "...that I like you."

He came to stand before her. "I like you too." And he even kissed her to prove it. At first she put her hands behind her to prevent herself from falling, but then he put his hands on her shoulders and steadied her so she buried her fingers in his hair. "What are we going to do?" Draco asked when they finally pulled away and he sat back down, next to her this time. "…I don't know. I want this. I want us to…" She didn't know how to say it without sounding foolish. "Be together," he finished for her, somehow making it sound normal. "Yeah," she said and looked up at him. "It won't be that simple, you know. I'm not a class favorite around here," Draco reminded her, looking away. The thought of telling her friends popped back in Hermione's mind. Hermione got up and stood before him. They were the same height this way. "We'll manage," she said with a smile, and this time she steadied him.


End file.
